


You are my bestfriend bitch.

by yoimrei



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 420, M/M, Oh, alois is a piece of shit, i think they would be bestfriends, like that love/hate type shit, modern day AU, shit i forgot what i was gonna tag next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Having your friend wake you up at 4:20 just to say "blaze it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my bestfriend bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr: @sagittariusgoddess

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. 

Ciel opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, getting use to the dim light in his room. What the fuck? He thought as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and glared at it. 4 fucking messages from a blonde dipshit at 4:17 in the fucking morning. 

Alois: Oi, Ciel.  
Ciel.  
Ciel.  
PHANTOMHIVE!

Ciel: What do you want you fucking arse. 

Alois: Hello beautiful ;) open the door. 

Ciel: No. 

Alois: Eh?! Why? It’s freezing out here.  
Ciel?  
I swear to god I will dry hump your door if you don’t open it. 

Ciel: OHMAGAWD! ALOIS WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

Alois: I have to tell you something. 

Ciel: …. We … we’re texting …just tell me.

Alois: It has to be in person. 

Ciel: Why? 

Alois: It’s just that important. 

Ciel groaned and stood up walking towards his door with nothing but a black shirt and his blue boxers on underneath. He unlocked the door and opened it to see a grinning piece of shit standing in the doorway. “What the fuck is so important that you have to wake me up?” Ciel rubbed his head and glared at Alois. The blonde shoved his phone in the blue haired boys face showing the time and waited a few seconds. “What time is it Ciel?” he tilted his head and as Ciel’s glare turned into a confused stare.

“What? Its 4:20” Ciel stare at Alois, has this little shit lost his mind? He thought. “Oh..” Alois trailed off, “BLAZE IT!!” He yelled before running off from Ciel’s door heading towards the stairs. Ciel stood in the doorway for a couple of seconds recalling the event that had occurred. His eyes widen before chasing after the blonde. I’m going to kill this bitch. He thought before tackling Alois to the ground.


End file.
